Some machines produce non-woven continuous mat-like product direct from a carding machine in widths from 500-3000 mm.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,174 a vibrating perpendicular lapper receives a carded web from a feed unit consisting of a wire grid and a guide board which direct the web on to a conveyor belt. The forming comb of the lapper is driven by a bell crank from a gearbox. The same gearbox drives another bell crank which operates a presser bar. As the web is introduced from the conveyor into the path of the lapper, the comb and presser bar alternately act on the web to impose vertical parallel pleats on the web which are then compressed to build a pleated web. The pleated web is joined face to face with a second adhesive web and a laminated composite web is created. The composite web then feeds into an oven on a conveyor belt.